


hips don't lie

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [227]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Clothed Sex, Light Bondage, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: Shura wears a shirt that's a little too small. Deathmask finds this highly attractive- look at those hips. Shura gets annoyed, and then they both get frisky.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Capricorn Shura
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [227]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	hips don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I'm starting this year off with a bang /winkwonk
> 
> A note: Mephisto is the name I use as Deathmask's 'real' name.

Shura feels pointy fingers pinch at his bare hip and sighs, swatting the offending hand away. Maybe it really is time to retire this shirt- it's a little too tight across the chest, and it keeps riding up to bare his hips over his sweats. He'd just grabbed the closest shirt at hand this morning, not awake enough for anything else. The pointy fingers return again, slyly pinching, and this time he catches the offending hand, pulling its owner out in front of him to face his crimes. Mephisto gives him an entirely unrepentant smirk.

"What are you doing?" Shura sighs in a deeply longsuffering tone.

"Appreciating," the Cancer's smirk widens, and he wiggles his eyebrows up at him. Shura quirks an eyebrow at him in return. "There's a lot to appreciate, in that shirt." Mephisto leers. Shura rolls his eyes. 

"What am I going to do with you," he mutters rhetorically, shaking his head. Mephisto twists his wrist out of Shura's grasp and slides closer, setting his hands on Shura's hips and squeezing lightly. He pushes up onto his tiptoes and lightly nips Shura's earlobe- a stretch for the Cancer, who was nearly a foot shorter than Shura.

"I can think of a few things, handsome," he murmurs hotly. "These hips on display- makes me wanna take a nibble." He punctuates that with another surprisingly gentle squeeze of Shura's hips. 

"A nibble, hm?" Shura asks, a vague idea forming in the back of his mind. He reaches around and grabs a fistful of Mephisto's wispy white curls, tugging his head back by the hair to bare his throat. Shura enjoys the way Mephisto's eyes dilate at the action, irises thin red rims around pools of black. Mephisto likes it rough sometimes. "I think I can come up with better uses for that pretty, filthy mouth of yours." He murmurs, bending down as if for a kiss, enjoying how Mephisto's eyes fall to half-mast, his lips parting in a faint, ragged sigh. He veers off course at the last minute, jerking Mephisto's head to the side and biting a dark, livid bruise just under the Cancer's ear. Mephisto gives a surprised, strangled cry at the action, but Shura's well versed in the many noises Mephisto makes- that had definitely been a noise of pleasure.

"Shura," he mutters, voice gone soft and throaty in the best way, Italian accent curling around his Greek in a way he usually suppresses. Shura loves bringing out this side in him. He scrapes his teeth gently across Mephisto's adam's apple, leaving the skin faintly reddened. 

"Yes, Mephisto?" Shura asks innocently. Mephisto groans softly, frustration clear on his face.

"Want you," he mutters, pink washing over his pale cheeks. Shura loves how easily his skin flushes, loves how easy it is to give him lurid, lasting lovebites. He feels… playful, today. He smirks lightly, completely releasing Mephisto and stepping back away from him, watching him stagger to regain his balance with a slightly mean little smirk. Mephisto gives him a deeply affronted look. 

"I want you naked in my bed, Mephisto, by the time I get to Capricorn. I have some things to do, but I'll be back soon." He tips up Mephisto's chin with one finger. " _ Don't _ touch yourself." He orders, tone deep and husky, his own Spanish accent coloring his words. "Unless you want me to punish you when I get there." He finishes in a silky tone. Mephisto's flush has returned, and Shura's gratified by the lustful expression on his face. He gently shoves Mephisto away from him and saunters down the hill, away from Capricorn. He needs to pick up a couple of things for dinner, after all. 

Shura doesn't linger too long at the greenmarket in Rodorio, just picking up some extra treats along with the remaining ingredients for a nice seafood paella later. He tries not to hurry back up the hill to Capricorn, but there's a definite spring in his step. His thoughts turn to what punishment might be appropriate if Mephisto hasn't obeyed him. It's a high possibility, after all, the Cancer Saint isn't known for his patience. Though, Shura should come up with a good reward for if he  _ has _ obeyed, just in case. He slips in quietly, and puts away his groceries, pulling off his sandals and padding down the hall to his bedroom. He pauses at the door, listening. There's soft, slick sounds from inside, a faint moan. Naughty, then. He opens the door and takes a moment to admire. 

Mephisto is splayed over Shura's bed, fingering himself, one hand lazily stroking his cock. He's had the sense to turn down the covers and put a towel down to minimize the mess, so that's a small blessing. 

"So disobedient, Mephisto," Shura murmurs, and Mephisto's eyes fly open, and for a split second he actually looks guilty. Then the moment passes and he smirks up at Shura, splaying his legs just a little wider, leaving off stroking himself to reach a little further down and cup his sac, lifting it just a little to show off where he's fingering himself open- already to three fingers. "So eager, too," Shura observes, quirking up an eyebrow. He walks deliberately around the bed to find the box he stores under the bed already open to the side. He glances through the contents, and picks up an adjustable silicone cock ring. He grabs the bottle of lube lying on the bed to slick it up, and Mephisto's breathing hitches softly. Shura smirks, meeting his eyes. 

"You've disobeyed me, Mephisto," he says gently. "That means you get punished." He crooks his finger, and Mephisto slides obediently forward, pulling his fingers free with a wet sound and wiping them off the towel. Shura loosens the loop until it slides easily around Mephisto's cock and balls, and then pulls it snug.

"There," Mephisto gasps breathlessly, when the fit is just right. Shura slides the pad of his thumb over the tip of Mephisto's cock, smearing the beading precome there. Mephisto moans, hips bucking, but Shura moves away, back to the box, ignoring his frustrated curse. 

"Punishment, Mephisto. That means you don't get a say in this. You remember our discussion." Shura reminds him silkily, and picks up a bag, pulling it open to remove the padded royal purple blindfold. "Middle of the bed." He orders, and is gratified by how quickly Mephisto obeys. He kneels on the bed, tying the blindfold securely over Mephisto's eyes. While he does, Mephisto tries to shove down Shura's sweatpants. Shura pulls away, swatting at Mephisto's hands. "You are determined to get the full punishment, aren't you?" He asks, fending off eager hands with one hand, and reaching up to twist Mephisto's nipple sharply with the other. Mephisto cries out, back arching slightly. 

"I've never been good a day in my life," he gasps out, face flushed. Shura smirks. 

"Oh I know." He murmurs, pinning Mephisto's hands in his and leaning over the Cancer to bite his bottom lip until it's bruised and swollen. Mephisto whines softly, shifting impatiently under him. Shura shifts Mephisto's wrists into one of his hands, pulling the matching purple silk rope out of the bag. "Hands above your head," he orders, releasing Mephisto's wrists. 

Instead, Mephisto makes another valiant effort to get Shura's pants down. Shura wrestles him away, pinning him to the bed with his body while he wraps both of the Cancer's wrists in rope. He leaves a loose loop of rope between Mephisto's wrists, gripping it as he lets the Cancer up. Mephisto has taken advantage of the situation to wrap his legs around Shura's waist, and is rather determinedly rubbing up against his abs. Shura sighs faintly. He reaches up and over, and hooks the loop over the central bedpost of his headboard. Then he grips Mephisto's thighs and wrestles the Cancer down onto the bed again, flipping him so he's on his elbows and knees. 

"You are feeling very naughty today, aren't you?" Shura growls, liking the way Mephisto moans, face flushed and turned to the side. The pink of his cheeks is a pretty contrast to the purple blindfold. Shura grips Mephisto's buttocks and kneads the muscles there, eyeing the faint wet glisten between. Mm, he could just go for it, Mephisto's already prepared himself amply… but where would the fun be in that? He releases his grip and raises a hand, bringing it down with a sharp crack against Mephisto's ass. Mephisto cries out sharply, hands clenching on the central strand of his binding. Shura strokes the newly pink skin to bring down the initial sting. 

"Again!" Mephisto breathes, mouth open as his breathing has gone ragged. Shura smirks, and for once obeys Mephisto, this time slapping the opposite buttock. Mephisto cries out again. Shura keeps it up, two strikes more for each cheek, until Mephisto is trembling, the skin of his ass rosy and warm to the touch. 

"Do you think you've been punished enough?" Shura asks, his voice hot and dark as he strokes Mephisto's ass. 

"Y-yes, sir," Mephisto breathes shakily. 

"What do you want, Mephisto?" Shura asks coaxingly.

"Want you to fuck me, sir," Mephisto moans. Shura reaches around him with one hand, twisting a nipple between his fingers. He lays his body against Mephisto's, letting him feel that Shura still has all his clothes on. Mephisto whines, rubbing back against Shura's crotch.

"How do we ask for things, Mephisto?" Shura purrs, gently biting the back of Mephisto's neck, leaving a dark bruise there. 

"Please sir, please fuck me, Shura!" He cries out prettily. Shura grins against his skin. He leaves off touching Mephisto at all, grabbing for a condom, and the lube still sitting on the bed. He pulls down his sweats enough to pull out his cock, achingly hard from their play already, and rolls on the condom, lubing up. Shura presses three lube-slick fingers into Mephisto, just to test that he's still good and open, making his lover cry out loudly, hips bucking. 

"How would you like it, Mephisto?" He asks idly, stroking his fingers in and out. "Slow and torturous? Hard and fast?" Shura's not entirely sure he can actually do slow, not right now. Not with Mephisto like this. 

"I don't-  _ ngh, _ " Mephisto makes a frustrated noise, fading into a low moan. "However you want to fuck me, sir, just, please! I'm ready!" Shura nods to himself, pulling his fingers free and wiping them off on the towel before lining himself up and pushing in, rocking in slowly. It's a test of his patience, Mephisto is warm and soft and eager below him. Shura strokes his hips and belly, feeling him flutter internal muscles, trying to pull Shura in deeper. 

Finally he's sheathed in Mephisto's body to the hilt, and he pauses, draped heavily over Mephisto's back. Mephisto makes another soft noise of protest.

"Move, dammit,  _ please _ Shura," he groans, and Shura smiles, tucked against Mephisto's shoulder. So needy. He grants Mephisto's desires, shifting his weight to his hands and pulling out oh-so-slowly. He pauses, just the head of his cock still inside and waits until Mephisto opens his kiss-bitten mouth to protest, and drives back in, hard and fast. Mephisto shrieks with shocked pleasure, and Shura moans as well. He sets a punishingly fast pace, forcing Mephisto to brace himself against the headboard. 

He can feel it when Mephisto almost comes, his orgasm stymied by the cockring Mephisto had clearly nearly forgotten about by his frustrated shout. The way Mephisto's muscles flutter around him is deeply pleasant. Shura bites at Mephisto's shoulder blades, littering them with dark little hickeys. Mephisto lets out a noise that's almost like a sob. 

Shura drives in and holds himself there, unhooking Mephisto's wrists from the headboard. He sits back on his heels, pulling Mephisto with him to sit on his lap. The Cancer lets his head fall against Shura's shoulder, turning to kiss at Shura's jaw. Shura caresses Mephisto's bound cock, and his lover moans, hips twitching into the touch.

"Do you want something, Mephisto?" He asks, voice rough. Mephisto nods eagerly, swallowing hard and wetting his lips. 

"Please, sir, I want to come," he murmurs, his own voice rough. 

"Mm, you've been good since I punished you," Shura murmurs, tipping their heads together in a slightly awkward, but tender kiss. "All right." He pulls Mephisto up off his cock, making his lover whine in confusion, before he rearranges them so that he's sitting against the headboard, with Mephisto in his lap facing him. Mephisto, on feeling the change of positions, quickly gets the picture, sinking down onto Shura's cock and bracing his hands against his chest, beginning to move again. Shura unwinds the rope from his hands, rubbing at his wrists gently. The blindfold comes off next, leaving Mephisto blinking down at him. Finally he hits the quick release on the cock ring, tossing it to the side and grabbing Mephisto's hips. 

It only takes a couple of thrusts up into that warm, tight heat before Mephisto's clenching down on him, coming hard, throwing his head back to expose the long line of his throat as he cries out in ecstasy. Shura lunges forward, biting a hot line of kisses down Mephisto's throat as he thrusts up into him three hard, fast times. Then he comes himself, crushing Mephisto to him in a tight embrace. 

Once they've both come down from their high, Mephisto chuckles raspily. 

"I can't believe you kept your clothes on the whole time. I think I got jizz on your shirt," he mumbles, head cradled against Shura's shoulder. Shura chuckles too. 

"Shut up, you thought it was hot," he mutters in return. Mephisto snickers, pushing himself up just enough to let Shura slide out of him. 

"Mm, that was good. I want a bath, though. And dinner. Feed me." Mephisto mumbles, nuzzling against Shura's throat. 

"Yes, yes. I did actually pick up groceries, you know, that wasn't just me making shit up." Shura mutters, reaching around Mephisto to dispose of the condom. Mephisto yawns against his neck. "Come on, don't fall asleep on me you insufferable thing," he mutters, hoisting Mephisto up bridal style and standing. His sweatpants have ridden down so much that they just slide down his legs, and he walks into the bathroom wearing only his shirt, much to Mephisto's vocal amusement. He sets his lover down on the edge of the bath with an eye roll, and shucks off his shirt. "Better?" He asks, and Mephisto grins at him cheekily, leaning over to turn on the bath. 

"Much. Now come over here and kiss me more." Mephisto demands, making grabby hands at him.

"If this ends up with the bath overflowing like last time, you're cleaning it up," Shura threatens gently, but pulls Mephisto into a gentle, slow kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
